Fawful
Fawful is the toady of Cackletta, the witch of the Beanbean kingdom and is an eccentric Beanish toady who is a recurring character in the Mario & Luigi series. He is notable for speaking in grammatically incorrect Engrish and making obscure food metaphors (e.g. "And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!"). Fawful is a mechanical genius, but his common sense suffers due to his extreme rage which often causes him to act in a delusional manner. Though his past is largely unknown, Fawful is inferred to have been a long-time follower of Cackletta prior to the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and names himself as a pupil of hers in-game. He is officially confirmed to have gained his status as the greatest of Cackletta 's students through his evil genius. Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Fawful accompanied Cackletta to the Mushroom Kingdom, where he aided her in stealing the Princess's voice. While the two were on their way to the Beanbean Kingdom they encountered the Mario Bros. and Bowser who had formed a temporary alliance to stop the two villains. Taking care of Bowser, Fawful attacked the Mario Brothers. The Bros. destroyed Fawful's Headgear and then beat him. Unfortunately, Fawful summoned another Headgear and used it to knock Bowser's Koopa Cruiser out of the sky. Fawful appeared again attacking Beanbean guards in the mountains. When Mario and Luigi encountered him, he summoned a large stone to block their path. Fawful attacked Woohoo Hooniversity with Cackletta ; it was there that they planned to awaken the Beanstar with Princess Peach's voice. The plan didn't work out so well; it seemed the Princess was aware of the villains' plan and had gone into hiding, and the Princess whose voice had been stolen was Birdo. Birdo's squawking voice irritated the Beanstar so much it smashed through the floor and then the Mario Bros. showed up. The Bros. took out Fawful and then fought Cackletta who they defeated and crippled. Fawful sucked his mistress's energy into his Headgear and planned to attack the Mario Bros., only to be stopped and flung through the roof by Prince Peasley. Landing in Stardust Fields, Fawful found an unconscious Bowser whose body Cackletta possessed. Cackletta then began to call herself Bowletta. Fawful appeared again guarding Joke's End where he stole the Beanstar from Luigi after seeing through a fake one. Like Bowletta , Fawful was fooled by Luigi pretending to be the Princess and as a result, the plumber was able to steal back the Beanstar. Fawful showed up again as the penultimate boss in Bowser's Castle. Fawful, here suited in a skin-tight pink suit with wing-like cloth under its arms, now had a large mecha that looked like his head and could shoot lasers. Also, Fawful could attack the Bros. with an electric antenna in his head. Sometimes, he would come out of his mecha and use electric bolts at the Bros., or he could fly away and then charge at one of them. Mario and Luigi could only attack Fawful when the mech overheated and he was forced to come out. After beating him in battle, Fawful tried one last ditch effort to beat the Mario Bros., but only ended up being knocked out of the castle by Luigi. An apparition resembling Fawful reappears as one of Cackletta 's attacks in the final battle, which would imply that he is dead; however, future events seem to prove that this is not actually Fawful. Mario & Luigi Partners In Time Fawful appears again in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time; this time he is running a shop called Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge that is located in the sewers of Princess Peach's Castle. Fawful welcomes the Baby Mario Bros. to his shop. He is only encountered by the babies, whom he does not completely recognize as the younger versions of Mario and Luigi. He goes on a long speech to them about how the brothers defeated him in the previous game, notably mentioning that he plans to return in the future, creating a period of time in which "no baby's candy will have safety." He, demonstrating apparent clairvoyance, also suggests that the babies go to Princess Peach's Castle's viewing platform prior to the time they discover Gritzy Desert. Mario and Luigi 3 Fawful again made his latest appearence in this game as the main antagonist, Fawful now has his own henchman Metaboss to act as his brawn. He tricks Bowser into eating a vacuume mushroom and takes control over him. Bowser sucks up the mario bros. into his stomach, gloats, then falls unconsious. Fawful then takes over both Bowser and Princess Peach's castles. Then Fawful uses special masks to take control of bowser's army and envades Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser chases after Fawful to defeat him for the rest of the game. In the end, Fawful's body was destroyed by the Dark Star. Category:Minion